<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Told You I Wasn't Lying by TheAsexualofSpades</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23615515">I Told You I Wasn't Lying</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAsexualofSpades/pseuds/TheAsexualofSpades'>TheAsexualofSpades</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Quarantine Drabbles [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Flash is a bully, Fluff, Gen, Pepper's a BAMF, Peter Parker's Field Trip to Stark Industries, Peter is a smart bean, Peter is an embarrassed bean, Protective Avengers, Protective Natasha Romanov, Protective Steve Rogers, Protective Tony Stark, Steve Rogers is a little shit and don't let anyone tell you different, Tony is a dad, i can't believe that's a tag but honestly I'm not surprised</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:42:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,027</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23615515</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAsexualofSpades/pseuds/TheAsexualofSpades</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Look, any field trip to somewhere you work is embarrassing. Tony Stark is the king of embarrassing Peter. </p><p>This is gonna be fun.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clint Barton &amp; Peter Parker, James "Bucky" Barnes &amp; Peter Parker, Peter Parker &amp; Avengers Team, Peter Parker &amp; Natasha Romanov, Peter Parker &amp; Pepper Potts, Peter Parker &amp; Sam Wilson, Peter Parker &amp; Steve Rogers, Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Quarantine Drabbles [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1677655</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2068</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Field Trips to SI, The Best Peter Parker Field Trip Fics, escapism (to forget that the world is a burning hellscape), peter parker and his field trips</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Told You I Wasn't Lying</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Listen my friend asked and I had to. </p><p>I do take requests, by the way! If you have them ask here or on tumblr, I'll do my best!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fandom: Marvel (MCU)</p><p>Prompt: Hey so idk if you take requests and you most definitely do not have to write this, but I was wondering if you would write a peter goes on a field trip to stark tower drabble?</p>
<hr/><p>Peter was going to die. Right here. On this desk.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Mmm, whatcha sayy…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Make sure you bring your permission slips back tomorrow,” their chemistry teacher was still saying, “and the trip is on Wednesday.”</p><p> </p><p>“You hear that, Penis?” Flash turns around in his chair. “You’ve got two more days before we expose you for being a liar!”</p><p> </p><p>“Shut up, Flash,” Ned mutters, poking Peter’s shoulder. “Dude, you’re gonna get to show me your lab!”</p><p> </p><p>“No, I’m not. I’m going to die.” Peter buries his head further into his arms, pressing his forehead against the cool wood. “Right here. Then I don’t have to do anything.”</p><p> </p><p>“Come on, dude! It’ll be so much fun!” Ned bounces in his seat, still poking Peter’s shoulder. “You can show me all your stuff! We can go walk around and talk about all the cool stuff!”</p><p> </p><p>He glances around before leaning closer to Peter. “You can show me the Spider-Man stuff!”</p><p> </p><p>“Shh!” Peter pulls Ned closer. “Don’t…talk about that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Too late,” MJ supplies helpfully from her desk, holding up the newest addition to the ‘People In Distress’ sketchbook. “Luckily for you guys the rest of the class are oblivious.”</p><p> </p><p>“They won’t be on Wednesday!” Ned shoves the permission slip in his backpack. “We can finally get them to shut up about this. You can prove you’re not lying!”</p><p> </p><p>“If I <em>make </em>it ‘till Wednesday,” Peter mutters.</p><p> </p><p>Aunt May’s no help. She signs the permission slip without even looking at it.</p><p> </p><p>“Come on, Pete, it’s kind of funny,” she teases, “you’re taking a field trip to your office!”</p><p> </p><p>“May,” Peter whines, “can’t you just…let me off?”</p><p> </p><p>“You’ve missed a lot of school already, Peter.” May sits down across from him. “At least this’ll let you show them where it’s been going.”</p><p> </p><p>“I guess…”</p><p> </p><p>“Do your teachers still think you’re lying?” May rests her hand on his shoulder. “Wouldn’t it be nice to get them off your back?”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s not what I’m really worried about…”</p><p> </p><p>“What is it, sweetie?”</p><p> </p><p>Peter leans his head onto her shoulder, letting her stroke her hands through his hair. “I just…I don’t want to be embarrassed.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re a teenager, Pete, I don’t think that’s an option.”</p><p> </p><p>“But everyone’s gonna think I’m showing off!” Peter jerks his head away, running his own hands through his hair. “I’m not, I just…the internship is <em>fun. </em>I don’t want them to make it not fun.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re a smart kid, Peter. Mr. Stark knows that. Isn’t it time the rest of your class figure that out too?” May stands up, wrapping her arms around him in a comforting hug. “The internship is <em>yours. </em>They can’t take it away from you. And I doubt Mr. Stark’s gonna let them see everything you do. It’ll be okay.”</p><p> </p><p>Peter hugs May tightly. “Thanks, May.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course.”</p><p> </p><p>The second Peter steps foot on the bus Wednesday morning he knows it’s gonna be a long day.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Penis! Ready to get humiliated?” Flash hangs over the bus seat, smirking as Peter climbs up the steps. “Maybe Tony Stark will come and tell you he doesn’t know you personally.”</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe he’ll come down to figure out why there’s so much noise coming from such a small person.”</p><p> </p><p>The bus laughs at MJ’s comment, letting Peter slink to the back of the bus and collapse into the seat next to Ned.</p><p> </p><p>“It’ll be okay,” Ned murmurs, giving Peter’s hand a squeeze, “you still have the rest of the tour to stand on the opposite side of the room.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I know.” Peter glances across the aisle to see MJ already sketching. “It’s gonna be fine.”</p><p> </p><p>Stark Tower looms large in the New York City skyline. The bus parks and the kids swarm out, staring up at the building in awe. Peter shuffles out, keeping his head down and trying to stay as far away from Flash as possible. A hand catches his elbow.</p><p> </p><p>“Peter,” Mr. Montague says quietly, out of earshot of the rest of the class, “I know you’ve got this fantasy that you have a Stark internship, but try and enjoy the tour, okay?’</p><p> </p><p>Peter nods automatically, ignoring the glare Ned and MJ shoot Mr. Montague.</p><p> </p><p>“Dude, why are you letting them do that?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not like I can do anything about it,” Peter hisses back as they climb the steps, “I’m just gonna keep my head down as much as I can.”</p><p> </p><p>Ned nods, looking a little disappointed. “But you’ll still whisper all the cool stuff to me, right?”</p><p> </p><p>Peter smiles. “Right.”</p><p> </p><p>“Midtown?” The tour guide stands at the top of the steps, her arms covered in lanyards. “Welcome to Stark Tower. My name is Katie, I’ll be your tour guide for today.”</p><p> </p><p>Katie. Okay, Peter feels safer already. Katie’s one of the interns that he works with for Dr. Banner’s stuff. She’ll be low-key. It’ll be fine.</p><p> </p><p>“Now, in order to get into the Tower, you need to have a security badge.” Katie spreads her arms. “So come get ‘em.”</p><p> </p><p>Peter thanks his foresight for being at the back of the group as his classmates all but <em>stampede </em>at poor Katie to try and get the badges.</p><p> </p><p>“What level are these?” Flash wraps the lanyard around his neck, looking far too comfortable with the word ‘STARK’ practically emblazoned on his chest.</p><p> </p><p>“Those are Level 2. By themselves, they’ll get you as far as the cafeteria.” Katie gestures to her own badge. “This one’s Level 4, it’ll get us everywhere we need to go today.”</p><p> </p><p>“How many levels are there?”</p><p> </p><p>“10 for most Stark employees, 12 if we count Avengers stuff. Now hang on,” Katie says quickly at the sudden rush of noise, “we’re not going to be seeing any Level 12 stuff on this tour. We’re not even going <em>near </em>the Avengers Labs unless one of them comes down and says it’s okay.”</p><p> </p><p>“Which is not going to happen,” Mr. Montague says, quickly shutting down the class, “so let’s listen to Katie, right?”</p><p> </p><p>“Does everyone have their badge?” There’s a flurry of nods. “Okay then. Let’s get to it.”</p><p> </p><p>Flash glances over his shoulder, smirking when he sees Peter isn’t wearing a lanyard. “Come on, guys,” he calls, “we can’t just let<em> our dear friend </em>get in here without a badge!”</p><p> </p><p>Katie glances over her shoulder until she makes eye contact with Peter. She smiles. “Oh, that’s fine. Peter doesn’t need one.”</p><p> </p><p>MJ snickers at Flash’s reaction, his face dropping and an impressive scowl forming. Flash grabs Peter’s elbow on the way through the door.</p><p> </p><p>“How much did you pay her, Penis? Actually,” he throws Peter’s arm away in disgust, “you don’t have enough to pay <em>anyone </em>off.”</p><p> </p><p>Peter makes eye contact with Ned and smiles a little. Okay, maybe this is gonna be a little fun.</p><p> </p><p>“Scan your badges here,” Katie says once they’ve gathered inside, “FRIDAY will make sure everything’s all good.”</p><p> </p><p>“Who?”</p><p> </p><p>“FRIDAY. The Tower’s AI.” Katie gestures vaguely at the ceiling. “The omnipresent voice that keeps us all on the straight and narrow.”</p><p> </p><p>“Welcome, Tour Group.” FRIDAY’s voice makes a few of the teens jump and Peter hides a snicker.</p><p> </p><p>Flash pushes his way to the front, scanning his badge with a dramatic flourish.</p><p> </p><p>“Level 2 Access Granted.”</p><p> </p><p>The tour group funnels through, leaving just Peter on the other side. Mr. Montague looks back and starts to take off his badge.</p><p> </p><p>“Peter, why didn’t you say anything? Here—“</p><p> </p><p>“He’s got it,” Katie interrupts, “go on, Peter.”</p><p> </p><p>Peter pulls out his Stark badge and taps the scanner.</p><p> </p><p>“Level 12 Access Granted. Welcome back, Peter.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks, FRIDAY,” he mumbles, going through the scanner, tucking the badge safely out of sight. He glances up to see the thunderstruck faces of his class and glances back down.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright. This way, please.”</p><p> </p><p>Katie’s voice snaps them out of it, the tour group hustling down the hallway to keep up with her.</p><p> </p><p>“You didn’t tell me you had Avengers level clearance,” Ned hisses in his ear.</p><p> </p><p>“It wasn’t important!”</p><p> </p><p>“You work with the Avengers!” Ned bounces as he walks. “That’s super important!”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, now you know!”</p><p> </p><p>“The first stop is right through here,” Katie calls, opening the door in front of them. “This is the Avengers Display Room. This is where we showcase some of the tech the Avengers use that was created in this building.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why didn’t you tell me there was an <em>Avengers Museum?</em>”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t come down here!” Peter glances around at the displays. He recognizes the old prototypes for Hawkeye’s arrows, the Widow bites, and the commlinks. “I just…go upstairs.”</p><p> </p><p>“Did you design any of this stuff?”</p><p> </p><p>“What? No, all this stuff is older models.”</p><p> </p><p>Peter does take the time to look at all the prototypes. It’s interesting; he can see the fingerprints from the designers in the manufacture of it. That right there is Dr. Alron’s wiring, over here is Dr. Fink’s soldering technique…it’s like looking at an artist’s canvas and trying to figure out who painted it based on the brushstrokes.</p><p> </p><p>“Take a good look, Penis,” Flash jeers, bumping Peter’s shoulder too hard to be friendly, “this is the closest you’ll ever get to the Avengers.”</p><p> </p><p>“Were you not paying attention?” MJ sticks a thumb over her shoulder. “AI just said Peter’s got Level 12 access.”</p><p> </p><p>“Shut up, MJ,” Peter mumbles under Flash’s scoff.</p><p> </p><p>“He probably stole the badge or made his own.” He gestures around. “Look at this place. I would fit in here much better than Penis Parker.”</p><p> </p><p>“Knock it off, Flash,” Ned growls, shoving his phone in his pocket.</p><p> </p><p>“Enjoy it while it lasts, Penis,” Flash waves over his shoulder on his way to follow Katie.</p><p> </p><p>Katie stops him by the door as the rest of them fill up the elevator. “So they don’t believe you work here, huh?”</p><p> </p><p>Peter shakes his head. “Don’t do anything, please.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why not? Peter, this is—“</p><p> </p><p>“Look, I just wanna get the normal tour, okay?” Peter gestures to the displays. “I never come down here. I haven’t seen this stuff.”</p><p> </p><p>“This—“Katie waves to the glass-covered cases—“Is gonna be the only part you haven’t seen. We’re going to the intern labs too.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s fine, Katie, I don’t wanna make a big deal out of this.”</p><p> </p><p>“You think Mr. Stark or Ms. Potts would let me keep my head if I told them I let this happen?” She seizes on Peter’s moment of hesitation. “Look, I won’t change the tour. But I’m not gonna tell the others about this either. Whatever happens, is gonna happen and one way or another those kids are gonna see the you <em>we </em>know.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay,” Peter sighs, admitting defeat.</p><p> </p><p>“Good.” Katie pats him on the shoulder. “Now come on. We’re visiting Dr. Ondros next and he’s gonna want to say hi.”</p><p> </p><p>Peter perks up immediately. “Has he figured out the correct synthesis yet?”</p><p> </p><p>Katie gives him a knowing look. “Why don’t you ask him?”</p><p> </p><p>By the time they’ve joined everyone else in the elevator Ned mutters that Flash has already told the lot of them how much he’s suited to an internship here. Katie barely acknowledges him as she swipes her badge and the elevator starts to move.</p><p> </p><p>“Next up is one of the intern labs. Stark interns work on a variety of projects dedicated to the advancement of clean energy and affordable resources.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you take high school interns?”</p><p> </p><p>Katie glances at Peter before turning to Flash. “As a rule, no. All of our interns are at least undergrads.”</p><p> </p><p>Flash shoots a victorious look at Peter. “So—“</p><p> </p><p>“Intern Labs,” FRIDAY announces, cutting Flash off. Everyone starts to move outside when FRIDAY speaks again. “Peter, the bots want to say hello. They’re on their way to Lab 5.”</p><p> </p><p>“What? Why are you letting them down here?” Peter looks down the corridor after the rest of the class who aren’t paying attention to him anymore. “You know them, FRI.”</p><p> </p><p>“Boss says they insisted.”</p><p> </p><p>“How do they know I’m here?”</p><p> </p><p>“Boss had me update him when you got here.” Peter sighs. “He mentioned you in their presence and apparently they ‘squealed until he let them go.’”</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, alright, just…” Peter spares another glance at the tour group. Katie gives him a smile and makes a shooing motion with her hands. “Okay. Let’s get them back upstairs before they blow up half the tower again.”</p><p> </p><p>Sure enough, as soon as the doors to Lab 5 slide open, DUM-E comes whistling over, beeping excitedly and opening its claw, making grasping motions toward Peter. U follows more sedately behind, trying to present the illusion that he’s less excited to see Peter and a little fed up with his brother’s shenanigans. It’s not working.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, hey guys, I’m here.” Peter crouches obediently when DUM-E grabs his shirt. He’s gotten used to the bot charging at him full speed to bop his forehead with his claw. “Yeah, I’m happy to see you too.”</p><p> </p><p>DUM-E whistles happily, nudging Peter with his claw until Peter laces his fingers through it. He gives a few experimental squeezes and lets go. U trundles over, humming contentedly when Peter gives him the same treatment.</p><p> </p><p>“Come on guys, you know you aren’t supposed to be down here.” The bots whine when Peter stands up and motions them toward the elevator. “I know, I know, I’m staying here tonight so I’ll see you after the tour, okay? Just gimme, like, two hours, okay?”</p><p> </p><p>He spends the rest of the elevator ride reassuring them that yes, he’s not going anywhere too far, yes they can have FRIDAY keep his location on so they can see he’s not going anywhere. He leaves them whirring softly at their stations after another bot-kiss on his forehead.</p><p> </p><p>Peter expects the tour group to have moved on by the time he gets back to the intern labs but they’re still clustered around Dr. Ondros’ station. He tries to slip discreetly into the back but Mr. Montague’s head turns and he scowls.</p><p> </p><p>“Peter, where have you been? You can’t just—“</p><p> </p><p>“Parker! Thank god, get your tiny butt over here.”</p><p> </p><p>Peter meekly goes to Dr. Ondros’ side, shyness fading when he looks at the code on the screen in front of him. “Oh my god, you did it!”</p><p> </p><p>“Almost. Synthesis is almost complete, but there’s still a bug with the self-replication.”</p><p> </p><p>Peter squints. “What does this redundancy do?”</p><p> </p><p>“Reroutes the command through the main cortex, ensures there’s no duplication in the sensory input.”</p><p> </p><p>“Can’t you reroute it through the secondaries? If everything gets funneled into the same matrix it shouldn’t make that much of a difference whether it enters here or here.”</p><p> </p><p>Dr. Ondros claps him on the shoulder, startling him back into the room. “And <em>that </em>is why Stark needs to stop hogging you. He’s making it harder for the rest of us.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’d’ve figured it out,” Peter mumbles, shrugging.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, but thanks to you I didn’t have to.”</p><p> </p><p>“Excuse me, what?”</p><p> </p><p>Dr. Ondros glances back but Peter doesn’t. He doesn’t need to see any more of Flash today.</p><p> </p><p>“Parker’s one of the brightest in this building,” Dr. Ondros says, gesturing to the screen as an example. “When he’s not messing around with all the higher level stuff he graces us with his presence.”</p><p> </p><p>Before Peter can protest he shoos them all out of his lab, claiming they’ve got work to do. Katie waves cheerfully and ushers them to the next place. Before they get there, there’s a clanking overhead.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s that?” Mr. Montague urges them to the sides of the hallway.</p><p> </p><p>Katie frowns. “I’m not sure.”</p><p> </p><p>Peter listens as the clanking gets closer. He sighs. Shifts a little to his right. Listens to the surprised squeaks as Hawkeye drops right beside him.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh. Hey, Pete,” Clint says as if it’s totally just a coincidence that he ran into them. He points at the rest of the class. “Who’re they?”</p><p> </p><p>“My classmates.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh.” Clint gives them all a little wave. Only a few of them aren’t too starstruck to wave back. He turns to Peter. “We’re watching <em>Pacific Rim </em>tonight, right?”</p><p> </p><p>“Uh, yeah. Sure.”</p><p> </p><p>“Great. You can help me convince Stark to build one of the Jaegers.”</p><p> </p><p>Peter huffs a laugh. “I don’t think that’s who you have to convince.”</p><p> </p><p>“Eh. We’ll see.” Clint waves goodbye and jumps back up into the vents.</p><p> </p><p>“Right this way,” Katie says, recovering admirably. The rest of the class takes a little longer.</p><p> </p><p>“Dude, was that <em>Hawkeye?</em>”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. He does that.” Katie waves them through to a conference room. “This next part of the tour is a Q&amp;A session. I’ll leave you here to our very own Pepper Potts.”</p><p> </p><p>Pepper stands at the front of the room looking every bit the powerful businesswoman. The class shuffles nervously into the seats provided.</p><p> </p><p>“Good afternoon, everyone. My name is Pepper Potts. I’m here to answer any questions you might have about Stark Industries.” She glances over the class with a polite smile on her face. Her gaze lands on Peter and it warms. Peter gives her a small smile back and she moves on. “Before we open it up, I want to give you a brief overview of the work we do here.”</p><p> </p><p>Peter tunes out most of the slideshow. He knows most of it and the bits he doesn’t are the legal stuff that talks about the intern process. He is forced to listen, however, when Flash opens his big mouth.</p><p><br/>
“I’ve been told you don’t hire high school interns.”</p><p> </p><p>Pepper pauses. “We don’t, no.”</p><p> </p><p>“I just wanted to make sure. See, our friend Parker over here—“ Flash points to Peter who doesn’t even react anymore— “has been telling us he’s got one.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh. Well, Peter’s not a Stark intern.” Flash smiles cruelly until he hears the rest of Pepper’s sentence. “Technically, he’s an employee.”</p><p> </p><p>The room goes silent. Peter’s face flushes.</p><p> </p><p>“Given the quality of work and time spent, Peter qualifies as a full-time employee. He’s asked us to list it officially as an internship, though.” Pepper sends him another real smile. “Mr. Stark is eager for him to allow us to hire Peter properly.”</p><p> </p><p>“He promised he’d wait until I finish school,” Peter mumbles.</p><p> </p><p>“He did.” Pepper’s gaze flicks back to Flash who looks like he’s swallowed a lemon. “Did you ask because you’re interested in an internship?”</p><p> </p><p>Flash nods slowly.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, when you get to undergrad, fill out an application.” Pepper turns her attention to the rest of the now-snickering class. “Any other questions?”</p><p> </p><p>Peter sinks into his chair, glancing over at MJ, sure to see another depiction of his distressed face. Instead, he sees a remarkable drawing of Flash looking incredibly upset. He catches her eye and she winks.</p><p> </p><p>The Q&amp;A has a break halfway through so they can eat lunch. Pepper leaves them with a wave, saying the next speaker will accompany them back to the room. Peter shuffles his way through the cafeteria, watching as the rest of the kids find empty tables and gush about the stuff they’ve seen so far. He nods to Mrs. Jenkins as she checks him out, saying yes, he’s alright, how is she? He leaves with a smile and heads to his usual table, next to the big window, looking over the city. Ned and MJ join him, each talking about something cool they’ve seen.</p><p> </p><p>Peter takes a moment to breathe.</p><p> </p><p>He loves this window. It makes him feel like he’s got the suit on swinging about the buildings. The angle is perfect, you get the sunlight glinting off the edge of the landing pad, you get the view of Central Park, you get everything. Well, except for the wind. And the cold. And the quiet. You get almost everything.</p><p> </p><p>“Look!”</p><p> </p><p>Cindy’s shout draws most people’s attention outside. Peter looks.</p><p> </p><p>Oh great.</p><p> </p><p>The Iron Man suit swoops in, landing in a superhero pose on the landing strip. It stands slowly, as if reveling in the attention it’s drawing. Of course, it is. It begins the leisurely stroll back towards the main part of the Tower. As it goes, the mechanism to remove the suit peels back the layers, tucking them away into the storage units under the floor. Mr. Stark struts into the building and vanishes, only to reappear at the front of the cafeteria a few moments later.</p><p> </p><p>“Midtown High?” He claps his hands together. “Midtown High, over here.”</p><p> </p><p>The rest of his classmates rush over as Peter groans. This. This is gonna be a time.</p><p> </p><p>“Now I know Pepper said we were gonna go back to that conference room—“ <em>No, Mr. Stark, don’t do it— </em>“but I’ve had enough of those for today so we’re gonna go upstairs.” <em>Oh my god.</em></p><p> </p><p>“To the Avengers Lab?”</p><p> </p><p>“Who said that?” Mr. Stark looks around until he finds Ned vibrating with excitement. “Oh. You must be Ned. Peter talks about you a lot. Yeah, we’re going to the Avengers Lab. Come on!”</p><p> </p><p>He takes off down the corridor, kids bustling in his wake.</p><p> </p><p><em>“Tony Stark </em>knows my name!” Ned squeaks as he follows. “You talk about me with the Avengers?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, of course, I do.” Peter gives him a weird look. “You’re my best friend.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks, dude.”</p><p> </p><p>They all crowd in the elevator. Mr. Stark pats his pockets, frowning.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh hey, would you look at that, I forgot my badge. Never forget your badge, kids, it doesn’t end well.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I am going to throw something heavy at you.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Peter, you wanna let us up?”</p><p> </p><p>Peter glares as hard as he can as he swipes his badge. Mr. Stark only grins, winking at him.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks, kid.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why are you like this,” Peter mutters, trying to keep his voice low enough that no one else hears it. No luck.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh come on, someone tells me my kid’s showing up, what am I supposed to do, <em>not </em>embarrass you?” Mr. Stark ruffles his hair and Peter squawks, pulling away. “Not gonna happen.”</p><p> </p><p>Peter’s still trying to flatten his hair when the doors open. Mr. Stark walks out without hesitation but no one follows.</p><p> </p><p>“Come on,” he says, turning around to walk backward, “this is the fun part.”</p><p> </p><p>The reason no one’s following them is they’re all too starry-eyed. Peter peeks around Ned’s dumbstruck shoulder to see the lab’s mostly how he left it.</p><p> </p><p>There are half-constructed drones covering one of the tables, holo screens, and simulations running in every corner. The new prototype for the Widow bites lies on the table next to his new web-shooters. The Mark 50 Iron Man suit stands sentry next to the window.</p><p> </p><p>Well, there’s that and there’s the fact that there’s five other Avengers in the room.</p><p> </p><p>Steve turns around when the elevator doors open, nodding towards the kids who begin to spill meekly into the lab. Natasha keeps a blank face until she catches Peter’s eye and gives the tiniest of winks. Bucky stands up from where he’s crouched next to Sam. Clint’s lounging in a makeshift hammock near the ceiling.</p><p> </p><p>“So this is the big one,” Mr. Stark says, not even paying attention to the rest of them, “this is where the magic happens. You can look around, ask any questions, just try not to blow anything up.”</p><p> </p><p>“Come on,” he encourages when no one moves. “They don’t bite. Well, most of them don’t bite. Stay away from the ones that do.”</p><p> </p><p>Peter scoffs quietly, watching his classmates slowly spread out, peering at the new inventions. MJ takes up residence in a corner, pencil flying. Natasha comes to peer over her shoulder and Peter shudders. Those two will be dangerous together and judging by their smirks the alliance is already formed. Mr. Stark’s answering questions left and right, seemingly at home in the chaos he’s created. There are a few people brave enough to ask the others, but no one’s paying much attention to him anymore.</p><p> </p><p>Peter just waits until Sam comes over.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, kid.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hi.”</p><p> </p><p>“These your classmates?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p> </p><p>“They still ain’t believing you work here?”</p><p> </p><p>“I, uh, I dunno.”</p><p> </p><p>Sam snorts. “Well give Tony a few more minutes.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wait what’s he gonna do?”</p><p> </p><p>Sam just smirks and goes back to Bucky. They’re looking at his wings, Peter realizes. He just finished putting on the final touches last night.</p><p> </p><p>“Peter!”</p><p> </p><p>Mr. Montague waves him over impatiently. “Come over here and pay attention.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, Peter,” Steve says and <em>nothing is safe because he has that smile on his face what the hell has happened—</em> “come pay attention.”</p><p> </p><p>Cautiously, Peter makes his way over. He shoulders his way around the edge of the group and his mouth drops open.</p><p><br/>
The shield he spent all week perfecting is bent horribly, metal wrapped in ways he can’t even begin to explain.</p><p> </p><p>“You’ll have to excuse him,” he hears Flash say, “he’s never been <em>close </em>to stuff like this, he’s going to—“</p><p> </p><p>“What the <em>fuck </em>did you do to my prototype?”</p><p> </p><p>“Peter!” Mr. Montague cries.</p><p> </p><p>“Language,” Steve scolds with that shit-eating grin on his face.</p><p> </p><p>Bucky snorts from somewhere behind them. “On behalf of Brooklyn, I am disowning you.”</p><p> </p><p>Peter isn’t even paying attention. He pushes his way forward, snatching the destroyed item out of Steve’s hands.</p><p> </p><p>“What the hell did you do? How did you even <em>manage </em>this, this was triple forged with the arc-reactor energy, you’ve bent it like it’s nothing, do you have any idea how long it took me to get the isotopes to line up just right? I’m going to have to start over, there’s no way the internal consistency can hold itself together now, the energy’s just gonna come out at random, it won’t—“</p><p> </p><p>Peter snaps his mouth shut, suddenly aware of what’s happening. He raises his head to look at Steve’s face. The man cocks his head, fake innocence still there.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes?”</p><p> </p><p>“Um…”</p><p> </p><p>Peter looks down at the mangled piece of tech in his hands, cheeks burning. Steve’s voice floats in from above.</p><p><br/>
“You just cussed out <em>Captain America </em>in front of your entire class.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hell yeah he did,” Clint hollers from the ceiling, whooping.</p><p> </p><p>“I hate you all,” Peter mutters.</p><p> </p><p>“No you don’t,” Steve says, having mercy on the poor beet-red boy in front of him. “And that’s not the prototype. That’s the scrap metal. Your prototype is safe and sound, over there.”</p><p> </p><p>Peter follows his finger to see yep, there it is. Unscathed. Steve chuckles and lightly taps Peter’s hot cheek. “I’m sorry. That was mean.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” Peter mutters, “yes it was.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why don’t you tell your class what it is,” Mr. Stark suggests, “and why its destruction got you all—“ he taps the metal still in Peter’s hands— “<em>bent out of shape?</em>”</p><p> </p><p>“Boo.”</p><p> </p><p>“That was <em>awful, </em>Tony.”</p><p> </p><p>“Shut up, all of you.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s a, uh, new design for Spider-Man,” Peter says, picking up the prototype. “It should prevent electrocution by guiding the energy out and away.”</p><p> </p><p>Most of them look at it with interest, questions on the tips of their tongues. Then Flash scoffs again.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh come on!”</p><p> </p><p>Peter hides a smile when all of the Avengers instantly snap into protective mode, staring at Flash, who doesn’t notice.</p><p> </p><p>“You want us to believe that you work on Spider-Man’s stuff in Tony Stark’s lab? Come on, this,” he gestures around, looking to their classmates for reassurance, “this is ridiculous!”</p><p> </p><p>“This is ridiculous,” Mr. Stark nods, “because this isn’t my lab. It’s Peter’s.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why did you <em>say </em>that,” Peter growls.</p><p> </p><p>“Because it’s true?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, but—“</p><p> </p><p>“But nothing.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mr. Stark—“</p><p> </p><p>“Peter.”</p><p> </p><p>Peter sighs. “Yeah, okay, it’s my lab. These are my projects. This is my internship. Are you happy now?”</p><p> </p><p>“Almost.”</p><p> </p><p>Mr. Stark rounds on Flash and Peter feels a little bad.</p><p> </p><p>“I've heard stories about how you treat my kid,” Mr. Stark says sternly and Flash wilts, “and I’m not happy about it. Peter is more worthy of an internship here than you know and I will not tolerate anyone saying otherwise, is that clear?”</p><p> </p><p>“Y-yes, Mr. Stark, sir.”</p><p> </p><p>“If you’re looking for internships, I don’t think this is the place for you.” Mr. Stark claps Flash on the arm. “Try Hammer Tech.”</p><p> </p><p>Mr. Montague’s watch goes off. He fumbles with the buttons until he shuts it off.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, everyone, that’s uh, that’s all the time we have for today. I know, I know,” he says amidst the groans, “I’d, um, like to stay longer too. But it’s time we head back. Your parents can meet you here or you can come back on the bus.”</p><p> </p><p>Peter’s about to start walking toward the elevator with everyone else when Mr. Stark slings an arm around his shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you all for coming,” he calls, “stay in school.”</p><p> </p><p>“Peter, come—come on.” Mr. Montague motions him towards the rest of them.</p><p> </p><p>“Nah. He’s staying here.” Mr. Stark rests a hand on each of his shoulders and turns him towards Steve who pulls him in for a quick hug. “You said their parents could meet them here.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s…right?”</p><p> </p><p>“Legally, I am one of Peter’s guardians. You can cross-reference it with your records. I’ll wait.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, no, that’s…fine.” Mr. Montague gives Peter one last glance before the class vanishes behind the elevator doors.</p><p> </p><p>“And I thought you were a little asshole,” Sam mutters, watching the numbers tick down.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know, MJ doesn’t seem so bad.” Natasha clicks through her phone. “She’s quite the artist.”</p><p> </p><p>“Pete? Are you okay?” Steve rubs his arm.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah.” Peter looks around at them. They’re looking back expectantly. He smiles. A real one. “Yeah, I’m okay.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good. Now you can help me understand why Clint wants to build a robot the size of the Chrysler building.”</p><p> </p><p>“Come on, Stark, it’d be fun!”</p><p> </p><p>“It’d be expensive as all hell.”</p><p> </p><p>“You can afford it.”</p><p> </p><p>Peter laughs, taking a seat and watching them banter back and forth about the practicality of building a Jaeger. Steve ruffles his hair and sits back to watch as Clint flips out of the hammock to continue arguing.</p><p> </p><p>Yeah, everything’s alright.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! Come yell at me on tumblr while we're all in quarantine.</p><p>https://a-small-batch-of-dragons.tumblr.com/</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>